Red Stray
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Cat Valentine and Andre Harris find a Cat with Red Fur, The Cat turns out to be more that meets the human eye.


**Disclaimer: **"All Victorious setting and characters are property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. All other non victorious characters and setting are my own creations."

**A/N **_"Just a re-upload of an Old One Shot." _

* * *

**Red Stray**

**Wednesday **

_11, September 2013, 8:00 [Morning]_

**Parking Lot of Hollywood Arts**

Coming to a stop after driving for several blocks, Andre paralleled parked his black 1973 Chevy El Camino SS between a black ford escort and a dark green Lincoln Town Car not to far from Hollywood Arts. Cat ate some cheese puffs, relaxed back on her car seat as Andre focused on not bumping his bumpers on either of those other cars.

"You're to close to that One Andre, no wait…you might hit the car behind us. A little more, wait to fast, a little more."

"Cat!" Andre said out loud and gripping his wheel, _"Whaty?" _She replied innocently.

"You really aren't helping, now please be quiet so I don't bump into these other cars."

Cat nodded her head and continued eating her cheese puff chips. Andre looked at his side mirror and looked over the hood of his car to help him park his car as safely as he could. With his car aligned as straight as possible, and with no bumps; Andre and Cat stepped out the car and walked over to a crosswalk stoplight.

Andre waited for passing cars to go by and for the green light to turn red, he looked over to his right and saw that Cat was almost done with her bag of chips. She had placed her right arm around his left arm so they could cross together,

"Cat…Cat…Hello C-"

"Yes Andre?"

"The stoplight light is Red, we can cross now." Cat wiped her lips and walked alongside with him, "It's a little cold today, don't you think Andre?"

"Well it's not really Summer anymore…wait hold on a sec, Cat look over there!" Andre pointed eagerly to a cat that went running past their legs at top speed, Cat watched the animal and noticed how bright red it's fur was. Almost like a furry version of the cut stone Ruby.

"Wow, its fur is like a red velvet cake. _Hee hee_, C'mon let's go after it!" Cat threw her empty bag of chips to the side and chased after the cat.

"Cat! Cat No! the thing's a stray and it probably has germs and Rabies and…Damnit Cat!"

Andre chased after Cat and ended up in the Parking lot of the School. Cat had cornered the animal and meowed at it repeatedly, but the cat did not return any of her gibberish back, instead it raises it's back and hissds at Cat. She was a little intimidated at first but went in to grab the Cat, the cat laid some "punches" on Cat's head and face, even went as far to bite her hands.

"_Ow…Ow…Stop it!…Ow!" _Andre grabbed the Cat by the skin on the back of it's neck.

"You see! This is why Cats suck. Whoa he's a wild one!…their more feral, more prone to scratch you when you try to pet them."

Andre gently threw the Cat to the side and watched it land on it's feet, he helped Cat up to her feet and carried her into the Nurses' office to get her cuts and bite cleaned and disinfected.

* * *

**Nurses' Office, Second Floor**

"Did you see the color of it's fur Andre? I don't think it's normal for a Cat to be that red." Cat explained, she sat on the bed while the male nurse cleaned her scratches and the bite holes on her hand.

"Yeah tell me about it," Cat turned her head to look at Andre, "What was that Andre?" Andre waved his hand at her, brushing off his previous comment.

"It's fur was red, but I don't think it's a new species of Cat…Cat. I think somebody either threw paint on it, or worst…spray painted the poor guy."

The Male nurse who'd been listening to Cat and Andre talk about some red cat, probably the same one who attacked Cat, had his own theory on where that cat came from and what to do with it.

"If I may interject in your conversation, maybe this Cat is better left alone. Or unless it is a new species of Cat that's evolved for life in an Urban setting, I suggest trying to capture it and calling animal control so they can euthanize it. If it can attack Cat here with little remorse and provocation, I say death is what that Red Cat needs."

"So what you're saying is…if we can catch the Cat, and shave the Cat…We Can Get Rich!?"

"Where did you get money from what he was saying Cat?" Cat jumped off the bed, hugged the Male nurse and pulled Andre with her. "See ya later I Guess Doc." Andre told the nurse.

Andre and Cat headed back downstairs to the first floor, Cat wanted to skip classes but Andre told her they needed to head to first period class or else risk getting detention. "No! don't you want to go on an adventure? We're only in high school once…"

"I don't know Cat, but how about this. You find the Red Cat…I'll try to find some scissors and during lunch, well shave or cut some of it's hair."

"Alright, I got It! See you before Lunch starts Andre." Cat saluted him and ran off to find the Red Colored Cat, Andre shook his head and walked into Improv Class.

"Oh, Andre you're late. Have you seen Ms. Valentine?" wondered Sikowitz.

"Uh no, I don't think she came in today Teacher. _Damnit, I hate lying to him, oh well at least he won't question me any further_." Sikowitz scratched his beard and stared at Andre, checking his eyes to see if he was possibly lying to him.

"Ok, time to get started, now class I want to…[Laughter in background]…I said I wanted to…[Laughter in Background] ok where's that laughter coming from."

Sikowitz walked over to his open window to take a look outside, Andre jumped out of his seat to close the window and block Erwin from looking out of it.

"Andre get out of the way, I think I recognize that laughter. I think I've heard it in my dreams once."

"Ah come on teach don't be silly." everyone in class looked at Andre and either shook their heads in disappointment or giggled, like Tori.

* * *

**Parking Lot of Hollywood Arts **

Cat snuck out of school using one out of the many exits located in the building's sides, the exit she came out of lead her to the side of the school. She needed to walk around the block to end up near the school's parking lot again. When she got to the parking lot, she saw the same Red Cat sitting next to a Red and White 1958 Plymouth Fury. Cat looked around and saw no one that was particularly close by, she got on her knees and made smooching noises to coerce it to come over to her.

"_Come here kitty, here kitty, kitty, kitty." _The red Cat flipped it's tail from left to right, It ignored Cat by looking away and looking up at the sky. Cat crawled close enough for her to scratch it's head and under it' chin.

"Aaawww, you see I didn't want to hurt you."

The cat closed it's eyes, enjoying the scratching he was receiving. Cat felt comfortable enough to get closer to the cat, the red cat however turned it's head to look at Cat. His slitted pupils, becoming larger.

* * *

**Lunch Period, Black Box Theater **

Finishing up with fifth period being the lighting guy for a future play, Andre grabbed his book bag and was preparing to leave the black box theater when Cat came inside and pushed him back inside away from the doors.

"Cat what are you doing?" Andre asked in an irritated tone, "I found the Red Cat Andre and guess what, you're not gonna believe it." Andre tried moving around Cat, but Cat just blocked his path by moving in front of where he attempted to move forward to.

"Alright Cat you trapped me, what's so surprising." Andre told her.

Cat went over and placed her book bag on a chair and pulled out the Red Cat. Andre backed up and had his hand on one of the handle's of the door, it was just incase he needed to escape quickly. Cat placed the Red Cat on the chair and moved her Book Bag to the side, Cat crouched down and appeared to wait for the Red Cat to do something. Andre walked over and stood next to her, he looked down at her red scalp and the red cat itself.

The Cat did something that scared Andre, "Greetings, my name is _Yalo_, Commander and leader of the _Sol Rogue Alien Hunter Corps_. Andre Backed up and almost tripped on some chairs.

"Relax young Human Male, the only reason I am talking to you two was because your friend here was so trustworthy, I choose to speak to you two humans only."

"Whoa…so, so you can talk huh? Are you a super evolved version of domestic Cat, or are you an Alien." Andre asked it.

"I am As you humans call it, An Extraterrestrial. I come from the Lyran star System where many of my kind live. My mission was to come to planet Blue Green Marble or "Earth" to find three escaped rat criminals who are part of the notorious _Dark Squeak Movement_. Or DSM for short. They came to earth in soda can size escape pods, and I have pin pointed their locations down to being in this building."

"_Aaww…you're so cute, I just want to scratch your butt and feed you some Tuna." _Cat hugged the red cat and rubbed her face on Yalo's.

"Please Ms Valentine, show me some respect I graduated in my top class in The Fluffy Paws Society which is like a college here on earth." Cat just continued to rub her face and furthered embarrassed Yalo.

"Uuh Cat, maybe you should show this…I mean, Yalo some respect" Yalo gently pushed Cat's face away with his paw and thanked Andre, "Thank you…Mr. uuhh."

"My name is Andre Harris." Andre told him, "Ah, well thank you for sticking up for me Mr. Harris. I would appreciate it if you two could help me in my mission." Andre and Cat agreed to help the Commander track down the 3 escaped rats.

"As you know there are Three escaped Rat criminals, they are not ordinary earth rats as these criminals can shape shift. You actually came across one already."

"Who?" Asked Andre.

"The Male Nurse, even though they can shape change there are subtle things that give their real forms away. Their tails which are extremely pink are usually one of the fingers if they shape change into a human. If they shape change into objects, either their tail or their whiskers will still be visible. Are we ready?"

"Yeah!" said both Andre and Cat, visually excited and ready to go.

"Alright!, here you better takes these." Yalo made three small blue steel Cube rat traps appear out of thin air, Andre placed them in Cat's backpack and walked out of the black box theater.

* * *

**Criminal Rat Locations **

_[Art Class]_

Yalo, being a highly evolved extraterrestrial used his mind and special Cat-Mind like abilities to find the first Escaped Rat criminal. While everyone was off at Lunch, there were no students or teachers around. The art class was 25 by 32 feet and was average size for a high school classroom, there were sculptures of robots made of soda bottles, animals structures fashioned out of Clay and paintings of a green Antarctica without ice, the planet Pluto with a flag on it and something else, a chalice with a pink tail connected to it sat on a table far off in the back of the classroom.

"**There! Get him Cat!" **Andre shouted, Cat and Yalo went after the chalice which popped into a 3 inch brown rat that ran and jumped off the table, Cat jumped on the table and slipped and fell on the floor landing on her butt. Yalo faired better and chased down the first rat criminal, Yalo pinned the rat using his steel retractable claws.

"Andre! a rat trap, Now!" ordered Yalo, Andre grabbed a trap from inside of Cat's bag and opened it. Yalo ordered the Rat into the trap. Andre closed the trap and place it inside of his own Bookbag.

"Excellent Work everyone, only two more criminals to go."

"Death to the Sol Rogue Alien Hunter Corps! Death to Humans!" screamed the captured Rat criminal.

_[Script/Screenwriting Class]_

In a different classroom on the same floor, Andre and Cat walked into the Script writing class and closed the door behind them. They pulled Yalo out of Cat's book bag and gave him a moment to scan the entire classroom. While he did, Cat bumped her elbow on Andre who gestured with his hands _"what do you want?" _Cat covered a giggle with her hand to which Andre just rolled his eyes at her.

"There young helper! The second Rat criminal is that blackboard eraser!"

"I got this little bastard! don't worry Yalo." Andre dropped his book bag and went towards the marker board, The board eraser popped into a white and brown rat that, instead of running away, jumped towards Andre.

"Whoa! We got a fighter!…ow, ow little bastard bites hard." Andre smacked random parts on his body and wiggled around like a worm, trying to get or grab the rat who so boldly took him on.

"Let me help you Andre!" Cat jumped on Andre to assist, "Cat! It's bad enough I got…Whoa! That's my private place You Rat!…it's bad enough I got a rat walking all over me, but now I got you on my back."

Cat dug her hands past the waist of his pants and inside of his shirt, the Rat used an opening Cat made while her hands were in Andre's pants to jump out and scurry up to her shirt and into one of the cups of her bra.

"**AAAHHHH! ILL! ILL OH MY GOD GET HIM OUT!"**

"What!? What!? What is it Cat!" Cat shook her hands wildly and pointed at her chest, Andre blushed and froze up, not sure what he should do. Yalo came in and jumped on Cat's shoulder and pulled the Rat out of Cat's bra as quickly as he could.

"**I got him Human Female Called Cat!" **exclaimed Yalo, but Cat's sensitivity caused her to smack Yalo like she would if it had been Andre. _**"Ow…" **_Yalo uttered.

Andre opened up a rat trap and watched Yalo throw the criminal rat inside of it, he placed the rat trap in his book bag and went over to check on Cat.

"Yo Cat, you ok? He didn't bite you anywhere, did he?"

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE HIM OUT ANDRE!" **she scolded him, Andre rubbed his arm and lowered his head. _"I didn't know what to d-"_

"What Andre!?" she shouted and cut him off before he could finish, "I said I didn't know what to do, what did you want me to do, reach into your bra and pull it out…it ain't right. Sorry maybe next time."

"Nope, Sorry Mister you missed your chance." Cat crossed her arms and looked away, while Andre shrugged his shoulders and looked at Yalo who was waiting patiently on a desk.

"My you humans really are a complex creation of the Soul Outside, anyway young deputies, onto the last Criminal. I have to warn you though, he won't be giving give up without a fight."

"Yeah, ok Yalo. And Cat, I'm really sorry-"

"Nope! Don't talk to me." she replied.

* * *

_[The Gymnasium] _

The search for the last criminal rat was difficult but Yalo managed to pin point the enemy's non human heartbeat in the Gymnasium. Andre carried Yalo on his shoulder and Cat followed behind them, still visibly angry.

"Damn there are some freshmen playing basketball Yalo, what the ham are we going to do?" questioned Andre.

Yalo closed his eyes and appearing in front of the students was a white rabbit. They dropped their basketballs and followed the white rabbit back upstairs to the second floor. Andre and Cat walked inside and saw a Black Rat come out of the bleachers and stop at the other end of the gymnasium from where they were.

"That's Eztli, the worst of them all." Yalo spoke, Eztli stood on his hind legs and brought his paws together. He shape changed into a 20 yr old looking human while still retaining rat like features like pink rat ears and a long tail. Eztli wore a black three piece suit while also wearing some black shades.

Andre placed Yalo on the floor and watched him change into a six foot tall dark skin male with the same rat like features of Eztli. He had short spiky silver hair, donned a white three piece suit and wore silver shades.

"_Stand back Mr. Harris and Ms. Valentine, this might get a little strange. And Dangerous."_

Andre and Cat stood back, and just watched. The doors and windows locked and remained so until the end of what was about to happen. Eztli removed his shades and placed them in his pant's pocket.

"It's been well over Three million years since we last been on this planet together Yalo. I see humanity has since mastered clothing themselves just as much as they mastered murdering each other. Immortality, it's a cruel mistress eh Yalo."

"Enough small talk Eztli, you're wanted for causing the extinction of a humanoid race of Birds in the Perla Star system. Make this easy, and allow yourself to be arrested."

"In your dreams Yalo!" Eztli crouched and placed both of his pink hands on the gym floor, a mountain of black rats with piercing red glowing eyes formed behind Eztli and charged after Yalo. Yalo's right hand began to glitter and executed a Right Hook that sent an explosive wave that made the army of black rats disappear. The effect of Yalo's supernatural aura began to have sleepy effects on Cat and Andre. Andre's legs buckled as did Cat's, they felt tired and went to sleep.

Waking up mere minutes after falling asleep, Andre opened his eyes and saw Yalo back in his cat form with one of his paw'a on a rat trap. His rival Eztli went berserk inside his cage, cursing and squeaking.

"Yalo…what happened to us?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris, but the power of My Celestial Ring caused you and Ms. Valentine to fall asleep. I wanted to thank you and Ms Valentine there for helping me track these parasites of the universe. Before I leave, I want to give you two some gifts for all your help and your support. For you Andre, I give you a black hat that'll turn you invisible."

Andre grabbed a black hat that had a pink fluffy ball for a nose, some cat ears and black white tipped end for a tail, he stood up and helped Cat to her feet. "Wha…what's going on Andre."

"Not much, Yalo's about to leave." Cat shook her head and grabbed Yalo, "**Nooo! **You can't leave. You're so cute, and furry and…and-"

Yalo licked her cheeks and meowed for her, Cat began to cry and hugged the alien cat even tighter. "Cat I have a present for you, it's my bell that my mom gave me. If you ring it three times, I will send out someone to help you with anything that you might need."

"Will it be you?" she tearfully asked him, "Maybe, maybe not. Listen I have to return home, I will go back to my planet, my family and tell them of two remarkably heroic humans who helped me in my mission."

A Small pink flying saucer with cat ears appeared in the gym, Andre and Cat helped place the trapped criminal rats into the ship, Yalo waved goodbye to both of them, closed the top of his flying saucer and flew out of the gym through a window, breaking it.

"Well, this turned out to be one heck of an adventure, wouldn't you agree Cat. I mean you wanted one…and I guess you got one. Man who the heck are we going to tell about everything that's happened, will anyone even believe us?"

"Hey Andre…sorry for screaming at you, I was being selfish."

"Don't sweat it Cat, come on let's-" Andre grabbed Cat's hand and tried to lead her out of the gym, but she pulled him back over to her, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Andre froze up, he wanted to pull away, but after all that's happened today; it was ok to relax.

"_You're my boyfriend now Andre…"_

"I have to disagree with you Cat," Cat pulled her lips away and repeated herself, "You're my boyfriend now Andre…and I'm going to tell the whole school too, starting with Tori!"

Cat ran out of the gym which lead to her being chased by Andre, "Cat No! It was just a kiss…I'm not your Boyfriend! Oh God."

* * *

**(!)** _"Thanks for Reading."_


End file.
